Story Outline: The Hero of the Sky
by fujin of shadows
Summary: {Having a Quirk, being a Hero, being accepted by Society, is not worth anything if Death is the only way to achieved it.} (It was never personal for Izuku, but All for One killed his Mentor, the only one who believed in him. For that, he would walked the same path as his Master. For Vengeance.) A drabble outline for a story that the Author is planning on writing in the future.


**I am planning a My Hero Academia Fanfiction. It's not yet solid but the drabbles below are the main points of my story, but it still pending for changes.**

* * *

**An Initial outline of a My Hero Academia that the Author is planning on writing.**

* * *

**Attraction**

Izuku did his very best not to be attracted to the opposite sex.

From all the stories that his master told him, Izuku came to the conclusion that his obsession to kill All for One was due to his attraction to Shimura Nana.

Izuku could understand his master's drive to avenge the woman he loves. He understood it more after he went out of his way to research every single holder of One for All. Shimura Nana was a remarkable woman, though she was too selfless for his taste.

Still, Izuku was going after All for One because of his master.

After all, Izuku is continuing his master's vendetta against All for One due to the villain having a hand in his master's death.

Vengeance is truly a cruel cycle.

That pledge was tested a year in his war against All for One when he stumbled across and saved a girl his age, with hair as white as snow and eyes as red as blood.

That pledge was truly broken when he stumbled across the same girl four years late, more beautiful than he remembered her to be, wielding the same power that Shimura Nana once held.

He could already hear the laughter of his master in the afterlife.

**Beginning**

Izuku's path to heroics began with Doctor Tsubasa diagnosing him as Quirkless.

His whole world crumbled that day.

Four years of bullying and parental neglect made him understand how to be weak, a mindset that carried him through difficult times and hard battles.

It was because he understood what it means to be weak that he became strong.

**Courtship**

The courtship between Eri and Izuku is a peculiar one.

There was mutual attraction between the two, but between Eri's insecurity and Izuku's limited emotional range, they were never able to act upon their mutual attraction unless others were involved.

That said, they were still able to court each other, though at time, they were pretty clueless with the dance that they were partaking.

Izuku personally taught Eri how to utilize her Quirks, the one that she was born with and the one that she inherited. Izuku also taught Eri how to accept herself, and to not view herself as someone curse, who is undeserving of love and affection.

Eri, on the other hand, taught Izuku how to hope again. Eri, whether she knew it or not, was the only light in Izuku's life in his campaign against All for One. Eri inspired Izuku to feel again. Eri taught Izuku the emotions that he had abandoned in order to turn himself into a sword that would put the greatest evil that Japan had ever seen to the ground. Eri had turned Izuku from a weapon to a human being once again.

Izuku and Eri courted each other in ways that helped them grow.

**Death**

Izuku has a very close relationship with death.

He had to die to manifest his Quirk.

The man that had given him hope had to die for his dreams of Heroics to completely vanish.

He had to kill his very soul to craft the being to carry the will and dying wish of his master.

He had to kill his identity to be free of the shackles that bound him into a loveless and callous environment.

Izuku and Death had walked side by side since he was ten, and this concern Izuku due to him not feeling anything whenever his swords were drench in blood.

Izuku and Death are friends, and it was because of this that taking lives and offering those lives to Death became like breathing to Izuku.

Izuku, throughout his crusade against All for One, walked side by side with death.

**End**

Before he started his crusade against All for One, Izuku ended a lot of bonds.

He ended his bond with his family, a bond that has been eroded for years due to them not knowing how to deal with their Quirkless son.

He ended his bond with his childhood friends, a bond that was fragile at best due to Kacchan's racism and Kasumi's apathy towards him.

Izuku would admit that putting Kacchan flat on his back was fun.

Izuku ended a lot of bonds, and he hurt a lot of people in the process of ending those bonds.

When he looked back at that fateful week, Izuku wondered why he felt relieve walking away from his previous life.

To this day, he still wondered why it was easy hurting those who had already given up on him.

**Fight**

Izuku and Eri hated combat.

They hated fighting in general.

Unfortunately, for both of them, they were excellent fighters in their own right.

Izuku's fighting skills was hammered into him by his master, the best combat Hero in his era, and his master was very thorough in teaching him how to fight considering that he was never the best or a natural figther. Izuku may hate fighting, but the combat IQ and techniques that his master drilled into his skull was so ingrained in his psyche that he became an invaluable combatant. Also, the six years that he was in the road fighting the Agents of All for One did wonders for his combat skills.

Eri, regardless of her demeanor and character, is a remarkable instinctual fighter. Eri is a natural born fighter, with reflexes, instincts, and combat IQ of a fighting genius. Not to mention, Eri unwillingly picked up some combat skill from Chisaki, the man might be a bastard but his prowess in combat is undeniable, and compiled that to the skill taught to her by All Might and Aizawa, Eri is a generational fighter. The tricks that Izuku added in her arsenal also help her a lot.

That does not mean that they were exclusively combat Heroes.

Eri, though the No. 1 Hero in Japan, focus most of her attention on healing people. She mostly acted as a on call Doctor when not in the field.

Izuku has a preference to work behind the scenes as a strategies investigator, and information broker.

They both prefer to avoid combat as much as possible, but if fighting was unavoidable, they were quick and efficient.

Izuku and Eri shared the same philosophy in fighting, quick, efficient, with the least amount of force applied to their targets.

They were heroes, not soldiers.

**Guard**

Izuku wanted to laugh. He really did.

As much as he loves his master, Izuku swore to himself that he would never become like him. He promised himself that he would never be like his master, that he would never drown in hatred, and that he would never obsess over a woman to the point that his entire life would revolve around said woman, even when said woman had been dead for decades.

Izuku swore to never fully follow the footsteps of his master.

That's why he considered it laughable when he stepped foot on the Heroics Department of U.A. with the single mission of protecting the Ninth Holder of One for All until Eri was strong and capable enough to protect herself, until she was skilled enough to wield the power that was given to her.

Izuku wanted to laugh. He spent the last six years of his life tracking down All for One and becoming a headache to the 200 year old villain.

And now, he was going to spend the next four years of his life in college, guarding the woman who would potential have the best chance of ending the bastard.

The irony of it all did not escape Izuku whatsoever.

**BEAUTIFUL**

The first time Eri saw the Quirk of her savior, the breath was literally taken out of her chest. Orange flames that was akin to twilight covered the swords that Izuku summoned, a crown of amber flames burned brightly upon his forehead, and his emerald green eyes shined like the setting sun.

It was the most beautiful sight that Eri had ever saw in his miserable light.

For Izuku's part, he had to struggle to breathe while cradling a girl that was too beautiful for this world. Izuku thought that he had buried every bit of emotions that he was capable of feeling. He thought that he had closed his heart for all emotions that he could possibly feel.

But as the white haired girl rest peacefully in his arms, Izuku wondered if his discipline was just lacking.

**Hate**

Izuku never develop hatred towards others. That was due to his Quirk and his own principals and ideals.

He never hated the family that did its best to ignore his existence after his misdiagnosis as being Quirkless.

He never hated his former childhood friend for his bullying and discrimination. He did not hate his other childhood friend for being compliant with her brother's bullying and discrimination towards hm.

Hell, he never develop any hate towards All for One even though the man was responsible for killing his master, and was also indirectly responsible for all the shitty experience that he went through for six years.

Izuku did not hate anyone.

He did hate his Quirk though. For Izuku, it suck that all his hard work would be invalidated due to him having a Quirk, a strong Quirk at that. Izuku dreamt of showing the world that being Quirkless is not a handicap and that dream was dash due to his Quirk emerging.

He hated the fact that he would not be the first Quirkless Hero.

Also, Izuku hated how his Quirk activated. A power gained through death is not a power worth having.

**Instincts**

During the six years he waged war against All for One, Izuku grew to envy the fighting instincts of his childhood friend and master.

His Quirk was better than his master and even his childhood friend, but the two possesses the one aspect that would have made taking down the monsters of All for One all that easier.

Izuku is many things, but a natural born fighter was not one of them.

His instincts were not for combat.

His instincts was for heroics, and he would trade those instinct for better battle instincts.

Fortunately for him, his fighting IQ and tactical ability makes up for his horrendous battle instincts.

**DESTINY**

They first met in the lowest point of their lives.

Izuku had just severed his ties from his family, choosing to continue the path of vengeance that devoured his master.

Eri was still living her life as a mere living component for the plans of a madman, living her life in a painful cycle of death and resurrection.

When Eri escaped from Chisaki and stumbled across Izuku, the two broken teens gazed at each other with equally broken eyes.

When Chisaki demanded Eri to return to him, Izuku drew his swords against someone that was not the specific enemy of his master.

Izuku did not regret bleeding for Eri.

Eri did not regret devoting her life to the dreams of his savior.

**Joy**

Izuku did his best to end his dreams of becoming a Hero.

Izuku had thought that he had abandoned his dream to become a Pro Hero. The green haired vigilante saw his dreams as childish in comparison to his current task of stopping or hindering All for One and his machination just like his master did before him.

He succeed for about a year.

And then, he saved Eri from the Yakuza, and his dreams of becoming a Hero slowly rose up from the ashes.

He wanted to bury the joy that he felt whenever he brings himself to save people. It filled him with happiness whenever he saved people from a fate worse than death courtesy of All for One's twisted experimentation.

Izuku felt happy whenever he saves or helps people, and that filled him with dread.

He did not have the time to be a Hero.

A Hero would not take down All for One.

**Killing**

Killing was easy for Izuku. For a person who had to be embrace by death for his Quirk to awaken, killing those who deserves Death became easy for Izuku.

Izuku's skill in killing turned him into a monster. And yes, both he and his master found it funny that a boy who lacks natural combat instincts has excellent killings instincts. It was hilarious in a twisted way.

His victims, regardless of whether or not they deserved to edge of his blade, all spat those words at him as he ended them.

Izuku never lost sleep as those men and women called him a monster.

For starters, he was a Sky and as a Sky, he had already accepted every aspect and characteristics of his own person, on both of his identities.

And second of all, the men and women that he killed did not blink while they mutilated and experimented on children younger than him for the sake of creating abomination that should not exist.

Yes, he was a monster, but so are they. He was just a monster that executes other monsters.

**Limelight**

Often times, Eri was jealous of Izuku.

Unlike her, Izuku has the option of avoiding the limelight. Even though Izuku's Quirk is flashy, he was able to avoid the public and focus his attention on snuffing out illegal and underground organizations.

Eri would have preferred Izuku's brand of Heroics.

But society needed a symbol, and Eri, who was the Ninth holder of One for All has to be that symbol. Which means that she has to be in the limelight.

And by God, she hated the limelight.

Regardless, sacrifices must be made for society to remain intact, and considering the sacrifices that her savior made in his youth, and the sacrifices of his fathers and predecessors, Eri could and would endure her discomfort.

Still, Eri hated the tabloid for pairing her up with Heroes that she did not know or have any interest on.

Things would have been more easy if she and Izuku came out with their relationship but they were private people at their very core, and they did not want to give the media any more fuel.

**Mentor**

All Might and her adopted father, Aizawa Shouta, were excellent teachers. They taught her many things about life, but if there was one person in the world that Eri would consider her mentor, it was Izuku.

Even though Izuku had left her in U.A in favor of continuing his master's crusade against All for One, Izuku never truly forgotten about.

Izuku always looked after Eri from a far. The many Christmas and birthdays gifts that he left for her was a testament to Izuku's attachment to the white haired girl.

And Izuku was the one who taught Eri how to fully utilize her Quirks.

Izuku, even as a Pseudo-vigilante, overlooked Eri's Quirk training, even if the staff and Eri herself were unaware of his presence.

Izuku personally taught Eri how to use and regulate Rewind, under the noses of the U.A staff no less. Sky Flame's Harmony property really help Eri's control.

Izuku, also guided Eri's training when it comes to using One for All.

All Might is a great hero, the greatest in Izuku's opinion, but the man is a shit teacher.

It was thanks to Izuku that Eri did not have to constantly Rewind her body just to use One for All. It was due to Izuku's guidance and training that Eri discovered the many Quirks available to her because of One for All.

It was because of Izuku that Eri was able to use One for All in such a way that she was never associated with All Might, even though their Quirks were essentially the same.

Izuku had taught Eri everything she knew, without any compromise.

Still, Eri would have preferred knowing that she was being taught by the same person at the get go.

**SWORD**

Although she never learned how to use a sword, Izuku was the one who wielded swords as it was second nature to him, and that her foster fathers went to great lengths to discourage her from ever holding one, Eri used a sword as her personal emblem.

Eri could never forget how Izuku liberated her from the Shie Hassaikai. The image of Izuku, smaller than boys his age should be, depress, and wallowing in rage that was like a storm, standing in front of her, with a sword that is almost as tall as him covered in flames that glimmered like diamonds always filled her with hope.

Eri always associated swords with hope, even though she did not have an affinity towards using actual swords, and that was not a lack of trying from her part.

Still, naming her super moves after swords always embarrasses Izuku.

**Name**

Izuku had taken two names in his life.

His favorite name was for his first identity, Midoriya Izuku. Regardless of the bullying that he face, the depressing house life for the first 12 years of his life, and discrimination directed at him in his childhood, he enjoyed being Midoriya Izuku. He missed the young hopeful and naïve boy with hope in his heart and bright ideals in his head.

Izuku had not seen that boy since he left home when he was 12 years old.

His second name was for his second identity, Akatani Mikumo, an identity that he pushed him forward in the six years that he went to war against All for One. Even though, when it comes to all imaginable characteristics and attributes, Akatani Mikumo is stronger than Midoriya Izuku, Izuku would admit that he missed the heart that Midoriya Izuku has. Izuku crafted his Mikumo persona as the exact opposite of his original.

Mikumo is cynical, pragmatic, and heartless at times, ruthless in battle, and completely detach from his emotions.

He dislikes those aspects of himself, and that's the very reason why he made those aspects the primary characteristics of Akatani Mikumo.

Izuku did not create that persona of Akatani Mikumo to be a Hero. He created the persona to be the hammer to end All for One once and for all.

In a way, it was a rousing success.

**Personal**

Izuku's vendetta against All for One was not personal.

Izuku was merely fulfilling the wish of the man that believed in him when he was at his weakest. He was merely fulfilling the last wish of the man who had given him everything.

Izuku's war against All for One was not personal. It was never been personal.

Izuku's hostility towards his family though, that was personal.

He did not hate his family. He did not hate his parents. He did not hate his sister. He would even say that he still held affection towards his grandparents, both pairs, and his aunt, but he considered his parents outright neglectful, and treating him like a cripple after being declare Quirkless was humiliating.

It hurts, being treated like a nobody in your own home.

That's why, even though he did not develop any hatred towards his family, he would be a great hero without their assistance and without their name.

Izuku Midoriya would never be a Hero. Akatani Mikumo, he was never meant to be one.

Akatani Izuku is a different story.

**RIVAL**

When Eri mastered her Quirks, One for All and Rewind, the only one in the country who was able to rival her was Izuku.

Yes, Eri could cheat time itself and she wields the power and might of Eight Generations of Heroes, but Izuku wielded the power of the Sky itself.

And the sky is vast and limitless.

Even having access to the Quirks of the previous holders of One for All did not give Eri an advantage over Izuku.

Izuku's Quirk, Dying Will Flames of the Sky, is the equal of One for All.

It's fitting considering that Izuku had to die to get his Quirk.

That said, Eri and Izuku never considered each other as rivals.

Izuku was too focused in his goals and too entrench in his ideals to consider anyone a rival, much to Bakugou Katsuki's consternation.

And Eri, she never could allow herself to view her savior as anything but a saint.

Eri and Izuku never considered each other rivals, even though their respective power levels could rival each other.

The people that Eri considered rivals were Jirou Kyoka, Yaoyorozu Momo, Todoroki Shoko, Bakugou Katsumi (twin sister of Bakugou Katsuki), Hadou Nejire, and Kodai Yui.

Eri considered those seven girls her rivals, not because they could match her in power, aside for Shoko and Nejire in their best days, but because those six girls were romantically interested in her man.

Eri did not like sharing her Izu.

**Sky**

Izuku's named his Quirk the Dying Will Flame of the Sky. He hated his Quirk due to how it manifested, but Izuku would be the first to say that his Quirk is useful as all hell.

A Quirk with multiple facets and aspects, versatile and powerful, with a power source limited only to the amount that his body could endure.

His Quirk is powerful, versatile, and impossible to plan around.

Izuku would have loved his Quirk if it were not for the fact that he had to die to get it.

His Quirk is a useful weapon, he did not even mind how his Quirk changed his mentality and made him act in ways that he was not comfortable with before, but the activation of his Quirk always left a bad taste in his mind.

Every time he uses his Quirk, Izuku always remembered how cold Death's embrace. Every time he uses his Quirk, Izuku remembered the rapier his master shoved to his chest, a mere 7 millimeters from where his heart is.

Izuku is aware that if he had his Quirk in his childhood, he would have been popular, his parents would have loved him, and his childhood friend would not have tormented him. With his Quirk, society would have accepted him with open arms, and would even celebrate him with a smile.

But all of that is not worth a lick if he had to lose his lift first to be accepted by society.

His Quirk, the Dying Will Flame of the Sky is a cruel power, and just like the Sky itself, he learned to accept and live with it.

**VICTORY**

Eri had many victories in her life.

Graduating U.A as the summa cum laude is a victory that always brings a smile in her lips.

Being the first Female to reach the No. 1 rank in the Japanese Hero Billboard Chart is another victory that she takes pride on.

When she had thrown the last remnants of the Eight Percepts of Death, those that survived Izuku's little rampage during his crusade against All for One, is a victory that gave Eri a gleeful satisfaction.

But the victory that Eri cherished the most was the day Izuku dropped on one knee and asked her to be his wife.

That day always filled Eri with such bliss that it almost eclipse the night that followed the proposal.

Almost.

**EMOTIONS**

Izuku went to great lengths to kill every single drop of emotions in his body before he went followed his master's path of vengeance.

He broke his mother's heart. He made his older sister cry. He bloodied his father to such extent that it left a scar. He hurt his childhood friends, Katsuki physically and Kasumi emotionally, to such extremes that it left them traumatized.

At the age of twelve, Izuku cut ties with his family and firneds.

Do this day, he never regretted it.

Cutting ties with his family effectively killed him inside, to such a point that the boy that went after All for One was nothing more than an emotionless soldier with a one track mind.

At the age of twelve, with nothing more than his Quirk and two swords that was forge with his blood, Izuku became a thorn to the schemes of All for One.

Because of Izuku, the Nomu project was delayed for years.

At age 13, Izuku met and saved Eri.

Izuku never regretted saving Eri, though he questioned himself if it was wise for him to invest on Eri's growth and recovery.

Meeting Eri reminded Izuku of the dreams that he had willingly buried for the sake of fulfilling his master's vendetta.

Eri singlehandedly brought back every emotion that Izuku killed for the sake of his master's mission, and Izuku did not know whether to be thankful or resentful.

* * *

**Izuku would not have One for All but he would have Sky flames as a Quirk. I am going to put Sky flames in steroids in this story.**

**Eri is the same age as Izuku and she would be Ninth Holder of One for All.**

**Izuku would be taught by an OC!Hero who was a Hero in the same era as Nana Shimura and Grand Torino. **

**Izuku would go on in a grand adventure stopping the Nomu project and just plainly being a thorn to All for One.**

**Bakugou would have a twin sister, and Izuku would have an elder sister.**

**Izuku would be born into a family that has a history in Heroics.**

…**You know, those are the main points of the story that I am planning for My Hero. It is still in the planning stage, but I really have to fart this ideas out of my head to continue writing my other stories.**

**I'll start writing this story after I planned the first 10 chapters.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
